In love with my best mate
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Yeah...I could not come up, with a better title...Ron is hopelessly in love with Harry, but to him it's clear, that Harry doesn't love him back. Ginny also gets a little cameo...along with Michael Corner. My first attempt at Slash so please go easy on me...


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new little "Harry Potter" one-shot…and this is my first really weak attempt at a Slash project. Harry and Ron…this takes place in fifth year, when Harry returns from his disastrous date with Cho…and is a little more affected by it…

Ron entered the boys dorm of the Gryffindor fifth years, hoping to find some peace and quiet to think, but he didn't get that, as he noticed his best mate sitting on his bed there, who should've been on a date with a Ravenclaw girl named Cho Chang. Ron only knew her from the DA, but as soon as she had been there, Ron knew, that Cho wasn't the right for his best mate…and secret crush. He wanted to ponder about it alone on his bed curtains drawn. He had been talking things out with Hermione, but she didn't understand, that Ron just didn't come out with it and told Harry how he felt about him. Ron knew he couldn't though. He had proven, that he liked girls and only girls by asking Cho out on a date. Still…even, if Harry never felt the same way about him, he could still talk to him, since he seemed devastated.

"Harry…mate are you okay?", Ron asked.

"Oh…hello Ron. Didn't hear you enter…", Harry rasped.

It was a clear alarm signal to Ron. A best mate knew, when you were upset after all. Harry had noticed it countless times with him and vice versa…and the fact that Ron secretly had a crush on Harry only added to that.

"Don't you wanna tell me, what's wrong? It might help you…", Ron whispered.

"I'm fine…", Harry said, but Ron didn't need to be the brightest wizard of his age to see, that Harry was lying.

"You're lying Harry…", Ron said.

"I can see that…", he added, resting a hand on Harry's back.

"_Oh Harry…I love you so effing much. Please…just tell me, what's wrong. I will find a way to make it all better, even if it kills me!", _Ron mentally said.

Harry only let out a sigh and then got up and left the dorm without another word. Ron looked at him, until he left. Harry…the boy-who-lived, orphaned at one year old, celebrity of the wizarding world, the malcontent of the ministry of magic, the so-called "attention-seeking fool" in the eyes of Umbridge, for what Ron wanted to punch her dead…the boy, who deserved so much and had so little. You just had to like him. You had to love him. Ron really loved him, with all his heart, but he knew, that these feelings would never ever be returned by Harry.

** XxXxXx**

Ron slammed the door to the next best empty classroom he had found shut. Classes were over for the day, so empty classrooms were good places, if you weren't too keen on being disturbed, while doing…whatsoever. Mostly couples used it, when they wanted to kiss and not be separated by Umbridge all five seconds. Luckily this classroom was completely deserted. Ron sat down against a wall. He had run off there to calm down, after a fight with Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecombe. Hermione, Fred, George, Dean and Ginny had to grab a hold of Ron to prevent him from jinxing the Ravenclaw and then give her a beat down, but, if they hadn't managed to do so, Marietta would've totally deserved it. Harry had been the bad boy and Cho the innocent victim! _His _Harry, who had suffered the most from Cedric's death in that graveyard, since he had to watch it all go down. Cho had wanted to talk about Cedric on her and Harry's date, but Harry hadn't, what was quite understandable to Ron. No matter to hide the fact, that you didn't talk about this, when you were on a date! The next time he would want to encounter Marietta Edgecombe alone. In a dark room, with a big mace!

"_Pull yourself together Ron! Murder won't help anyone!", _he tried to tell himself, but was failing gloriously.

He slammed his fist against a wall in anger, which hadn't been the best thing to do, since it only caused a hurting hand for him and the next thing he knew was, that Ginny stood in the doorframe, with her boyfriend Michal Corner.

"Oh…", Ginny whispered.

"I think this room's taken…", Michal said.

"Would you go ahead Michal? I will catch up later.", Ginny said then.

Michal nodded curtly and then the Ravenclaw was off. Ginny went closer to Ron and sat down next to her brother.

"Honestly Ron. You gotta tell Harry how you feel about him. This is ridiculous.", Ginny said.

"Ginny…he doesn't like me that way! I am sure he will laugh, if I go blurting out _"Harry I love you!"._", Ron sighed, but he could feel his ears turning red.

Ginny let out a sigh. She probably wanted to say, that Ron was a hopeless cause in love matters, but if she really had wanted to say this, she was so kind to keep her mouth shut about it.

"Enlighten me: Why did you intend to murder, that Edgecombe girl? Don't you think, that one dead student is enough?", Ginny asked then.

Ron let out a frustrated growl…Ginny knew all to well, why he hand wanted to jinx her.

"It just made me sick to hear this. Harry clearly suffered the most from that occasion in the graveyard. It's clear, that he doesn't want to talk about that and he just made that point to Cho…and Marietta sells things out, like he is the bad guy in all this, who breaks a girl's heart by not wanting to talk about something horrible and Cho is the innocent victim! I just…kinda lost my temper.", Ron sighed.

"Ron really…just tell him…come out with it and tell him!", Ginny sighed, resting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Hermione's been saying that too…and Dean…even Fred 'n George…but Ginny…I'm scared…of his reaction.", Ron whispered.

"So you try to hammer into that thick skull of yours, that he doesn't like you and count out the possibility completely, that he might DOES like you.", Ginny said and it wasn't a question.

Sometimes Ron was amazed by how his baby sister could read people like a book…even him and that wasn't really easy. Ron let out a sigh and refused to make eye contact with Ginny, but he nodded. Surprisingly a smile crossed Ginny's face, as Ron looked up again.

"You're smiling…", Ron whispered.

"Of course I do you twit! I'm happy, that you finally found someone!", Ginny said and shoved him slightly.

"I thought you were still in love with Harry…", Ron whispered, almost too quiet for his sister to understand.

"This was just a little girl crush…got Michal now after all…", Ginny said and smiled at Ron.

"Glad I got the blessing of my baby sister…", Ron joked, making Ginny shove him slightly again.

"Good luck.", Ginny said then, after a moment of silence.

"You're gonna need it.", she added, after noticing the dumbfounded look on Ron's face, and then she dashed off to find Michal.

** XxXxXxXxXX**

Ron was worried. Harry wasn't sleeping, he wasn't eating, he was barely doing anything, since his godfather had died. He was miserable and absolutely wasting away. It was breaking Ron's heart. He was lying awake in his bed at Gryffindor tower and staring at the scars on his arms, he gotten from the battle at the Department of Mysteries. His worry about Harry did not want to fade. How, when he cared about him so much? He let out a sigh and got out of his bed. Maybe he could calm down and get his senses together at Common Room. He instinctively reached for his prefect bade to put it on his pajama shirt, but it remained into his hand.

"_Gosh…I'm already becoming like PERCY!",_ Ron thought and then slammed the bade back on his beside table.

After this he just grabbed one of his robes, tossed them over and left the room. After arriving at the Common Room, he suddenly noticed something utterly familiar to him. The messy black hair, the way he sat in front of the fireplace on the floor, the scrawny body. It was one of those pictures, that could be mocked up good and proper by the simple presence of another person. Ron was mentally debating with himself. His head told him to leave and get back to sleep, but his heart told him to go down to Harry and talk stuff out, as a best mate, as a prefect and maybe even as a potential lover.

"Harry…", Ron whispered.

Harry raised his head to look at Ron. Back in the day, and Ron knew that, Ginny had always liked to believe, that eyes expressed the thoughts and feelings of persons. All you had to do is look carefully. Hermione maybe always said, that Ron had an emotional range of a teaspoon, but Ron saw pain, sadnees and emptyness in those emerald green eyes, Ron loved so much.

"Ron…why are you down here?", Harry rasped, while Ron sat down next to Harry and put an arm around his best mate.

"I should ask you the same question.", Ron mumbled.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, but then Harry sobbed brokenly. No wonder. He had lost his godfather. The only kind of family he had had left, after his parents were murdered. There had never been any time to mourn them properly for Harry, since he had had the weight of the magical world upon his shoulders at the age of bloody eleven.

"Ron…I want this to stop. I don't want to keep losing people, I love! Ron…why won't it stop…", Harry whispered, barely understandable through his tear-clogged throat.

His heart ripped in two, as Harry had said it. If Ron had been capable of switching places with Harry, he would've done so in a heartbeat. He couldn't even blame Harry for being so lost and broken. He could not even imagine how it was like though. Of course he would've been devastated, if he would lose his parents, his brothers, including Percy, or his little sister in this war, but he was not Harry. Nobody was expecting that much from him.

"Harry…you are not alone…I'm here for…", Ron began, but Harry was cutting him off.

"Don't you say that! I know, what you tried to say. Stuff it Ron!", Harry whisper-yelled and Ron could see the tears running down Harry's pale face.

"Why?", the redhead asked.

"I don't want you dead too! Everyone, who somehow cares about me ends up dead sooner or later. My mum and dad, Cedric, Sirius…", Harry whimpered.

Ron pulled Harry close to him at this very moment. He had never been really good with crying girls, but it didn't mean, that he wasn't good with Harry crying. He had grown to become good at it over the years, as they shared the dormitory together. He pulled the smaller boy closer to his chest and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"It's alright Har…it's all gonna be okay.", Ron whispered.

"No…it's not okay!", Harry howled.

Ron ran his hand down Harry's back in comfort and whispered soothing words to him. Harry's sobs eventually turned into hicups and then he rested his head against Ron's chest.

"Why does everyone hate me so much?", Harry whispered.

"I don't hate you Harry…the opposite…I love you.", Ron whispered.

The words had come blurting outta his mouth, before Ron could have held them back. Harry was taking a few heavy breathes in Ron's arms. This was it! He would drive him away completely. Even though the thing with Cho had ended long agao, Ron knew, that Harry and him couldn't be anything more then friends, if he hadn't even mocked up their friendship with it.

"Well done Ron. You messed it up you bloody idiot.", Ron hissed to himself, as quietly as possible.

"Harry I…", Ron whispered.

"Ron…", Harry murmured and the next moment Harry's lips were on Ron's.

A firework went off in Ron's body. He was a bit startled at first, but then he finally kissed Harry back. Ron knew how Harry had felt like, when he had talked about Cho's wet kisses, but his lips tasted warm and sweet and simply like had ever imagined them. Harry loved him back. The thing he had always been denying was actually true. Ron did not want this moment to end and as Harry pulled away, they both felt, like the spell shouldn't be broken with the wrong words, so all Ron did was wrap an arm around Harry's waist and leaded him up to their dorm. Before they went to bed they kissed again and this time it was Ron locking his lips with Harry's.

** XXXXXXXXXXX**

At Gryffindor common room a redheaded girl had watched the whole scene. Boys…they really could be complicated sometimes. It didn't matter much though. What mattered to Ginny was, that her brother had finally gotten his man.

"_Will have to sent Ron and Harry a note of Congradulations…and maybe owl Fred and George about it…just to annoy Ron.", _Ginny thought, as she shut the muggle book she had been reading and left for the stairs to the girls dorms.

_**Ending Word: **_Well…this was my first Slash story…mocked the ending up good and proper didn't I? No matter to hide the fact, that this thing is cheesy, like probably none of my one-shots was before. Well…I hope, that you still leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


End file.
